This goal of this study is to determine the dose of eicosapentanoic acid (n-3 Fas) that reduce the rate of platelet depositin at the venous anastomosis and along the whole of a synthetic PTFE dialysis arteriovenous graft. The study will further evaluate the effects of dietary n-3Fas on AVG failure in a randomized, blinded, controlled clinical trial.